Just Friends?
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Win, Loose, and Kaboom ending with my little twist on it. Please RR.


Hey everyone! Yah, its like 12:12 at night and I'm writing this story. I just can't help it thou, because I keep on watching the end of _Win, Loose, and Kaboom, _and I just wanna spice it up my own way! Haha! Well, here it goes!

     All the kids had just gotten back from being in space. They were all happy to be back and starting off where they had left out the day before. Anyway, Carl was testing every sort of ice cream while Sam watched and waited for a comment. Then there was Sheen trying to be Mr. Suave on Libby, which wasn't working out quite well, but she liked him all the same.

 "Sheen, why don't we just take it slowly, like I said before. Once again, I already like you, and you're just being too weird with that…book…thing." Libby commented.

 "But Lib, it guarantees that it'll make you my girlfriend or my money back!" Sheen shouted.

 "Ya, Sheen, but I prolly will be anyway with out the help of the book sooner or later! Think about it." Libby commented and kissed Sheen's cheek. Sheen blushes.

 "That's why I like you!" Sheen finished.

     Over with Jimmy and Cindy, they were signing their friend treaty, guaranteeing their starting friendship. Even though everyone knows that they were friends inside before, anyway, I guess this makes it official. Whatever.

 "Now its your turn to sign." Jimmy said happily after signing his portion of the paper.

 "Alright. Well, at least we can now trust in each other, kind of like the Gorlockan Seal of Trust…only on paper." Cindy said.

 "Yeah, I guess, and without the physical contact." Jimmy replied.

 "Exactly. Is the Seal just a sign of trust or does it involve any emotion?" Cindy asked.

 "Well, technically its suppose to be just for trust, but what's really trusting without emotion?" Jimmy replied back.

 "Yeah, I agree. So, in trusting you I'm showing some emotion I take it." Cindy stated.

 "Yup." Jimmy replied simply.

 "And…this seal involves emotion. To verify the contract, we should use the seal, too, you know…for the emotional part. I just don't quite remember how it goes." Cindy said.

 "Heh, well, yeah for the emotion. Well you kind of have to do it like a kiss, technically, it is a kiss but, ya know." Jimmy said.

 "Oh, well, I've never kissed anyone before…I mean, you know, what's the hurt in trying?" Cindy replied and smiled.

     Jimmy smiled back and they came closer, closing their eyes when they knew they were about to kiss. But then, they heard a crash outside and walked out to find another space rock in a crater in front of the Candy Bar. The message played with April sending greetings to Jimmy from space. Cindy scowled when April blew Jimmy a kiss.

 "Um…heh." Jimmy started.

 "Just forget it, Neutron! You two obviously have a lot of trust sealing to catch up on!" Cindy said and walked away.

 "Cindy, wait! Its just an email, and it would be rude not to respond!" Jimmy started.

 "Fine, write a novel for all I care, who's stopping you?!" Cindy yelled.

     After Cindy was out of sight, Jimmy felt really bad for letting her walk away and not actually finishing what they had started. So, to make things right, Jimmy walked to Cindy's house and knocked on her door. Cindy opened the door and was ready to slam it in his face, but he stopped her.

 "Cindy, please wait. Can we talk?" Jimmy pleaded.

 "What do you want? Shouldn't you be sending an email right now?" Cindy replied coldly.

 "No, Cindy you don't understand. I'm…not sure if this is the place to talk. Can you come back to my lab with me?" Jimmy asked.

 Cindy sighed, "Fine, but you only get one chance."

     Cindy and Jimmy walked to the lab and entered. Jimmy brought a chair over to Cindy to sit on, and he sat in his big computer chair.

 "Earth to Neutron. Hello?" Cindy stated to the spaced out Jimmy.

 "Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking what to say." Jimmy replied.

 "Well, I'm listening." Cindy said.

 "Okay, well, I just want to tell you that, sure, I liked it when April kissed me, but when am I ever gonna be able to see her again. In person, I mean. What I'm trying to say is, I don't like April like that, if you know what I mean." Jimmy explained.

 "Yeah, but then why did you want to kiss her again before we left?" Cindy asked.

 "I-I…" Jimmy stuttered.

 "What?" Cindy wondered.

 "I wanted you to be jealous, Cindy." Jimmy replied.

 "But…why?" Cindy asked.

 "There're things that I haven't said before, and that's probably why you're confused and I never thought I'd say it this early either." Jimmy began.

 "And that is..?" Cindy questioned.

 "I…I like you, Cindy. More than a friend, and you don't know how hard it is to say that but…its true." Jimmy finished.

 "You're serious?" Cindy asked astonished.

 "Yeah…" Jimmy replied softly.

 "Well, I think you should know something, too." Cindy said.

 "And that is..?" Jimmy asked.

 "That I like you, too, Jimmy. More than a friend. And I usually don't admit things like this, but it did make me jealous, horribly jealous, to see you kiss April like that." Cindy finished.

 "Wow…um, this is really weird to hear." Jimmy started. "I want you to know that when she kissed me both times, and I saw that you were mad, I did care even though you think I didn't care…about your feelings. When she kissed me, I always thought of breaking your heart, even though I didn't know you liked me yet."

 "Really? That makes me feel, better, Jimmy. I'm sorry I ruined the contract…but we can still be friends, right?" Cindy asked.

 "Well…I kinda think we're more than that now." Jimmy replied.

     Cindy smiled when Jimmy said that, because it made her feel a whole lot better knowing that Jimmy truly did care about her. Cindy put her hand on Jimmy's face and he smiled broadly.

 "Thank you, Jimmy." Cindy said.

     Jimmy leaned closer and closed his eyes. Cindy closed her eyes, too, knowing what was coming. Their lips touched and Jimmy brought his arms around Cindy's waist, and the hand that Cindy had on Jimmy's face ran up into his hair. Her other hand rested behind his head. After a while, the kiss was broke and they pulled back from each other and smiled.

 "Was that the act of trust sealing?" Cindy questioned.

 "No, that…was a kiss."

     How'd you like it? Good, bad? Please read and review! Much hearts, Neutrongrl15.


End file.
